theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol's GoT Fanfic
This is Sol's GoT fanfiction where everything turns out right and no one dies. Splinter In the original version of George RR Martin's A Game of Thrones, Eddard Stark realizes that the children of his friend Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister are bastards born of incest as a result of Queen Cersei's affair with her brother, Jaime Lannister. Ned Stark, deciding to do the honorable thing, decides to wait to tell his friend as to not trouble him while warning Cersei of the impending investigation, telling her that she should flee so her children should live. Instead, the Queen plans to arrest Eddard Stark with the help of Petyr Baelish as she gets her cousin Lancel Lannister, King Robert's squire, to get him drunken enough that he is mortally wounded by a boar. Ned Stark, with Robert's will and the city watch, heads to the throne room, where he is betrayed by Petyr Baelish and Janos Slynt. He is then imprisoned and promised that the remainder of his life will be in service at the Wall and the Night's Watch by Cersei Lannister. However, Robert's "heir", Joffrey Baratheon, decides to execute him and takes Ned Stark's eldest daughter for his wife, resulting in the following War of the Five Kings, in which the Houses of Lannister, Storm's End Baratheon, and Dragonstone Baratheon compete for the Iron Throne, House Stark marches for independence and vengeance, and House Greyjoy decides out of nowhere to take the Kingdom of the North. As you can see, it is very confusing. In my fanfiction, instead of waiting to tell Robert, Ned Stark calls the Small Council and Robert Baratheon to a meeting where they can discuss the matter. Plot Hand of the King, Eddard Stark, limped into the throne room, a mess. His hair was undone, his face sweaty, and he looked to fall over any moment. He had stayed up all night making preparations for this meeting, ensuring that all would be there- including his friend, King Robert. He knew that Robert would not be happy that his hunting trip had been so unceromoniously postponed, but he knew that this was for the good of the realm. What matters more, a man's hunting trip or the stability of the Seven Kingdoms? Ned's thoughts were interrupted as he raised his head to see the one man he did not want to see. The man who had plunged the realm in jeopardy because of lust. He sat there on the stairs up to the Iron Throne, a reminder of the past. "Hello, Ned Stark," taunted the Kingslayer Jaime Lannister. "Come to attempt to discuss matters of the realm with King Robert? We know how that will end." "Jaime Lannister," replied Eddard Stark, no time for talk with the likes of him. "I advise that you step aside." "And why should I?" asked Jaime Lannister. "I'm the Kingsguard. I'm meant to protect the king. The king is here." Ned breathed a sigh of relief at the news that King Rob had arrived. He continued on toward the room where the small council always met. "I don't think the King will want to be here after he hears what I tell you," Ned replied honestly. As he went to open the door, he looked behind him and looked the Kingslayer in the eyes. "Or your sister." to be finished when i have more time Category:Series